Je Ne Dois Pas Dire De Mensonges
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. SLASH. L'amour de George Weasley pour Harry Potter au cours des années...
1. Après une retenue avec Dolores

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

Nouveau fandom! Enfin, pas exactement mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire! Comme pour mes autres traductions, je pense que j'aurais tendance à garder certains termes en anglais même si je ferais de mon mieux pour l'éviter (spécialement dans un univers aux termes si particuliers.) Si vous voyez malgré tout un terme que vous ne reconnaissez pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Juste pour vous prévenir, l'histoire suit le canon, ce qui signifie qu'Harry sera en couple avec Ginny à un certain point. Si ça vous branche pas de lire un Harry infidèle, passez votre chemin.

* * *

**Voilà** une petite surprise que je vous ai préparé cette été. Enfin pour les fans d'Harry Potter en tout cas. J'avoue être violemment tombée amoureuse de cette fic! À tel point que je l'ai intégralement traduite en six jours! Du jamais vu!

Un chapitre de cette histoire sera postée chaque dimanche puisque je peux me le permettre et que je veux vous offrir des postes réguliers pour vous prouver que je vous ai pas oublié... Je sais que ça en a pas l'air mais je bosse sur mes trads régulièrement (enfin, un peu moins maintenant que j'ai repris les cours et que je fais des journées de 12h, mais je fais de mon mieux!) et j'ai décidé d'essayer de prendre un peu d'avance sur certaines de mes fics les plus courtes pour pouvoir là aussi vous offrir un chapitre chaque dimanche. Encore un peu de patience s'il vous plaît!

* * *

**- Chapitre 1: Après une retenue avec Dolores -**

_2h45, Jeudi 5 septembre, 1995._

George Weasley parcourait silencieusement les couloirs sombres de l'école. Il avait l'habitude d'être presque invisible sans même utiliser la magie. C'était un talent que Fred et lui avaient perfectionné au cours des six dernières années. C'était leur dernière année. George savait qu'il était trop sentimental parfois, mais cette semaine avait une signification toute particulière. C'était leur dernière première semaine de cours. Lundi matin, c'était la dernière fois où ils avaient reçu un nouvel emploi du temps.

Fred en avait eu assez de ses soupirs excessivement déprimés et il avait fini par utiliser l'humeur de son jumeau pour ses propres besoins.

"Mais George!" avait dit-il, tout en grands yeux mouillés et petite moue, "C'est la dernière fois où nous administrerons son suppositoire anti-détection à Mrs Norris! Tu ne veux pas louper ça!" Puis sa voix s'était durcie: "Ça ne sert à rien qu'on y aille tous les deux, nous avons pratiquement la même odeur et je veux aller me coucher."

Les jumeaux avaient créé le suppositoire au cours de leur première année. Ça empêchait le chat du concierge de repérer leur odeur. C'était loin d'être infaillible, mais ça voulait dire qu'ils se faisaient attraper bien moins souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient été sans cette contribution.

George avait grommelé qu'il était fatigué aussi, mais en fait, il adorait errer dans les couloirs endormis la nuit. Il fit glisser sa main sur les pierres froides du mur. Le chat avait été drogué et il était temps de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil: tous ses sens étaient aiguisés et ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il envisagea une virée aux cuisines. Les Elfes de Maison étaient trop bruyants et actifs cependant. Ils n'auraient fait qu'empirer son humeur.

"Mimbulus Mimbletonia," chantonna-t-il à la Grosse Dame endormie. Lorsqu'elle vit qui c'était, elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais le laissa entrer.

Se glissant derrière le portrait, George s'attendait à trouver la Salle Commune aussi sombre et déserte que le reste de l'école. Le feu était allumé cependant, et une des lampes éclairait l'un des bureau. Presque enterré sous une pile de livres et de parchemins se trouvait Harry foutu Potter. L'Élu releva la tête avec surprise.

"Tu es debout tard," murmura George.

"Tu m'as fait peur!" se calma Harry. Il se renfonça sur sa chaise et fit courir ses deux mains dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. "Où t'étais?"

"Ah, allons, Harry, m'garçon," répondit George de sa voix la plus condescendante, en s'asseyant à côté de lui, "si je te le disais, tu finirais par le mentionner à tes amis les _Préfets_." Il fit une grimace et utilisa une voix stupidement aigue pour le dernier mot.

Harry rigola. C'était définitivement un progrès comparé à l'expression tendue qu'il avait arboré quand George était entré.

"Je ne te balancerais jamais, mec," promit Harry. "Mais je n'insisterais pas, non plus."

George attrapa quelques livres posés sur le bureau et étudia leurs titres. "Très consciencieux," murmura-t-il. "Tu sais, n'est-ce pas, que les BUSEs ne sont qu'en fin d'année?"

"Devoirs," grogna Harry, d'une voix fatiguée en attrapant sa plume. "J'avais une retenue et ça m'a fait prendre du retard."

"Oh, avec la charmante Mme Ombrage? Ouais, Angelina était vraiment pas contente en apprenant que tu serais pas là pour les essais de vendredi."

Harry fit une grimace. Il avait reporté toute son attention sur ses études. George eut soudainement envie de l'entendre rire à nouveau donc il ajouta, "Mais si la Face de Crapaud désire si désespérément ta compagnie, ne devrait-elle pas faire tes devoirs pour toi?"

Harry ne rigola pas, il ne releva même pas la tête, il se contenta de grogner. "Elle est pas tant un crapaud qu'une putain de salope!"

George plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et prit une expression choquée. "Oh mon Dieu! Le Garçon Qui A Dit Un Gros Mot!"

Harry sourit légèrement et dit, "Va te faire."

Il semblait épuisé et déprimé. Ses yeux étaient rougis et soulignés par des cernes. Il leva la main pour se masser la tempe. George n'en eut qu'un aperçu, mais il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose sur sa peau. Il attrapa le poignet d'Harry et Harry essaya de reculer sa main.

Il y eut une brève lutte alors que les deux garçons tiraient chacun de leur côté et Harry grogna, "Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire!"

George était plus vieux, plus grand et plus fort. Harry renonça avant de devoir admettre sa défaite. George remonta sa manche et tira la main d'Harry jusqu'à ses yeux. Il observa la rougeur présente, agrippant le pouce d'Harry dans une main et son petit doigt dans l'autre. Il fit pivoter légèrement la main de son ami pour l'éclairer un peu plus. Les plaies ressemblaient à des lettres.

"Qu'est-ce ça dit?"

Harry marmonna, "Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges."

"Pourquoi? Comment?"

"Ombrage a cette plume..."

George était pétrifié devant la peau meurtrie. "Ça fait mal, mec?"

"Bien sûr que ça fait mal, putain!" cracha Harry.

"Elle peut pas faire ça!" protesta George, mais il réalisa à quel point ça sonnait pathétique à l'instant même où il le dit. Cette salope du Ministère pouvait faire pratiquement tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Ils restèrent assis en silence, George tenant la main d'Harry. Graduellement, il commença à prendre conscience de la chaleur entre ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir la douceur de la paume d'Harry. Il réalisa lentement qu'il était en train de tenir la main d'un autre garçon et qu'ils étaient seuls, au beau milieu de la nuit. Quelque chose l'empêchait de relâcher la main d'Harry, cependant.

Ses yeux voyagèrent de la main d'Harry à son visage. Harry était en train de l'observer, et à en juger par le mélange d'embarras et de choc sur son visage, il était évident qu'il ressentait quelque chose de similaire. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment. Le bras d'Harry était tendu dans une position inconfortable et finit par commencer à trembler légèrement. Puis Harry se lécha la lèvre et George ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se pencha sur la main blessée pour l'embrasser.

Il la relâcha rapidement et marmonna, "Bisou magique." Il n'osait pas croiser le regard d'Harry.

"George?" croassa Harry.

George l'ignora et se précipita hors de la Salle Commune, en direction des escaliers menant aux chambres. À quelques mètres de lui, il entendit le grattement d'une plume, signifiant qu'Harry avait recommencé à écrire sa dissertation. Il continua à marcher, aussi silencieusement que possible, bien conscient de son désir de retourner sur ses pas. Il pouvait sentir la présence du jeune homme comme la lueur d'un phare. Il lutta contre ses jambes qui voulaient faire volte-face et redescendre.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta allongé sur les couvertures, complètement habillé, à regarder le plafond jusqu'à l'aube. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait rendu si confus mais il ne voulait certainement pas y réfléchir suffisamment pour trouver une réponse.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Pastilles de Gerbe_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Pastilles de Gerbe

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 2: Pastilles de Gerbes -**

"Préfète Pointilleuse en Patrouille!" cria la petite première année aux cheveux bouclés en glissant sa tête derrière le Portrait.

Les Gryffondors vomissant dans un coin de la Salle Commune avalèrent tous rapidement les antidotes que Lee distribua; Fred dissimula leurs chronomètres et leurs carnets de notes; George nettoya les seaux pratiquement pleins de vomi et rafraîchit l'air. Hermione entra dans la Salle Commune quelques secondes à peine après que les coupables se soient séparés, chacun attrapant quelque chose pour prétendre être innocemment occupé.

Elle plissa les yeux et renifla suspicieusement. Elle fit le tour de la pièce avant de se tourner finalement vers Fred et George, assis sur un sofa.

"Je sais qu'il se trame quelque chose," dit-elle.

Les jumeaux adoptèrent leur expression la plus innocente.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'il se trame quelque chose?" demanda George.

"Ben, t'es en train de lire un livre pour commencer!" s'exclama-t-elle en montrant la copie du _Livre de Sorts et Enchantements_ derrière lequel il se dissimulait.

"Oh, George est toujours en train de le lire celui-là!" dit nonchalamment Fred.

"Je vous ai prévenu de ce qui arriverait si je vous trouve en train de forcer les jeunes Gryffondors à tester vos produits ridicules!"

"Et c'est pour ça qu'on ne fait rien de tel!" répondit Fred, faussement offensé. Ils n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être balancés à leur mère.

"Nous sommes des gentils garçons. Nous faisons toujours ce que les préfets nous disent de faire," ajouta George.

Hermione les regarda longuement avant d'aller s'asseoir près du feu avec Harry et Ron.

Fred la suivit du regard.

"On mène ces gamins à la baguette!" murmura George, fier d'eux.

Fred ne l'écoutait pas. "J'adore quand elle devient dominante comme ça. Ça m'excite vraiment. C'est une sacré fille!"

"Tu as un Complexe d'Œdipe," répliqua George.

"P't'êt bien. Je les aime effrayantes. Il lui manque un peu de fesses, cependant. Contrairement à Angelina. Elle a des courbes et elle est effrayante!" Il lança un regard appréciateur à l'autre bout de la pièce, où la capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch leur tournait le dos. "Tu vas distraire Alicia pour moi pour que je puisse la draguer?"

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur." Les doigts de George le picotèrent.

Il n'avait pas été d'humeur à draguer depuis sa conversation nocturne avec Harry. Il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin et Harry et lui s'étaient ignorés au déjeuner. Après ça, les choses étaient revenues à la normale d'elles-même. Ron s'était ridiculisé aux essais de Gardien - mais heureusement pas autant que les autres - et l'entraînement avait commencé, s'ajoutant aux révisions pour les ASPICs et aux tests pour le magasin.

Parfois, juste parfois, il croyait surprendre Harry à le regarder bizarrement. Parfois, il se surprenait à observer Harry. La nuit, il se rappelait de la sensation de la main d'Harry dans la sienne.

George détourna les yeux du visage plein de ressentiment de Fred et regarda le coin où ils avaient testé les Pastilles de Gerbe. "Il y a des traces de vomi sur le mur," marmonna-t-il.

"Tu ferais mieux d'aller les faire disparaître, alors. Mais sois discret," suggéra son jumeau.

"Pourquoi moi?"

"Parce que c'est ta responsabilité."

"J'ai fait les seaux. C'est ton tour."

"Je ne fais pas les trucs des Elfes de Maison. C'est moi le cerveau de l'affaire."

George leva son livre et l'agite sous le nez de Fred. "Je ne pense pas!"

"Ah, non, tu n'as aucun sens commercial. Tu ne serais jamais capable de convertir ton talent en argent sans moi."

"C'est à ton tour de faire quelque chose de dégueulasse!" La voix de George avait monté de volume. "C'est moi qui me suis retrouvé avec un doigt dans le cul d'un chat l'autre jour."

En voyant le sourire de Fred, il sut qu'il avait été entendu. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione debout derrière lui, ses aiguilles à tricoter à la main et une expression choquée sur le visage.

Fred rigola et commença à secouer la tête en murmurant, "...pente glissante...le vice d'Abelforth...commence par glisser un doigt dans le derrière d'un chat, et ensuite, il sera découvert au beau milieu de la nuit dans un champ rempli de mouton en train de prendre son pied..."

Hermione s'approcha dangereusement de George et cracha, "Est-ce que t'as attaqué Pattenrond?"

"Je peux t'assurer, Hermione," dit George, faussement sérieux, "que je n'ai jamais doigté ton minou."

Elle se recula rapidement et s'éloigna en lui lançant un regard noir tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Dissimulés par le dossier du canapé, Fred tapa dans la main de George. Lee les rejoignit nonchalamment et s'assit à côté de Fred.

"Tout bon?" vérifia Fred.

"Ouais, elle a arrêté maintenant. Il lui a fallut trois pastilles cependant. Elle doit être plus sensible ou quelque chose comme ça. Je lui ai donné un peu de coca et je l'ai laissée dans notre chambre."

"Du co-quoi?" demanda George.

"Un truc moldu. Ça va la réhydrater et calmer son estomac."

"On devrait en faire une réserve," suggéra Fred.

"Je contacterais mon père," approuva Lee, mais son attention était déjà ailleurs. "Est-ce qu'Alicia à la moindre idée de l'effet que son pull a sur moi?"

"Tu sais quoi, et si j'allais distraire Angelina pour toi pour que tu puisses aller la séduire?" offrit Fred.

"Leanne vient de les rejoindre," observa Lee.

"Un boulot pour George!" annonça Fred.

"Nan, je vais aller faire disparaître le vomi," céda George en se levant.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi, mec?" demanda Lee. "Tu préférerais nettoyer du vomi plutôt que de parler à une jolie fille?"

George ne répondit pas. Il fit discrètement glisser sa baguette dans sa manche en traversant la pièce. Il fit semblant de regarder par la fenêtre en faisant les cent pas devant le petit pan de mur, lançant le sort silencieusement.

"Tu veux un coup de main?"

George n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, il connaissait cette voix.

"Non merci. Je ne veux pas t'attirer d'ennuis, Harry."

Harry s'approcha cependant,et se pencha vers la fenêtre, agitant sa baguette d'un geste faussement naturel. George posa les yeux sur le mur. Les traces de vomi se décollèrent et disparurent.

"On devrait parler," dit Harry à voix basse.

"On est en train de parler."

"En privé. Tu es constamment collé à Fred."

"Je n'ai pas de secret pour Fred." George lutta pour s'empêcher de mentir. Ce n'était plus vrai maintenant.

"Je veux être seul avec toi," grogna Harry. La voix basse et profonde qu'il utilisa fit réagir George d'une façon qu'il ne voulait pas.

"Non," cracha George.

Il se tourna vers Fred et Lee. Ils étaient occupés par les filles. Il sentit Harry changer de position, se rapprocher. Il paniqua, parcourut la pièce des yeux. Leanne s'approchait d'Alicia, un magazine à la main. Il l'intercepta.

En un rien de temps, George était devant elle, une expression charmeuse sur le visage. "Quelque chose d'intéressant là-dedans?" Il jeta un coup d'œil à la page ouverte. "Des conseils de beauté? Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas besoin de ça. Tu devrais être celle qui écrit ces articles, c'est cruel pour les autres femmes de garder les secrets de ta beauté rien que pour toi."

Alors que Leanne souriait au sol, George jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il semblait sur le point de piquer une de ces crises de nerf dont il avait le secret dernièrement.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Un passage secret_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Un passage secret

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 3: Un passage secret -**

George pressa sa main contre la pierre froide du mur. Rien ne remplacerait jamais Poudlard. Ça lui manquerait. Ça lui manquerait d'utiliser les passages secrets aussi. Fred et lui avaient explorés tous les recoins du château. Ils connaissaient presque tout. Ces connaissances seraient inutiles d'ici moins d'un an.

Le raccourci entre le troisième étage et les cuisines avait un plafond très bas et ressemblait plus à un tunnel qu'autre chose. La seule source de lumière provenait de sa baguette. Presque personne ne connaissant l'existence de ce passage. Il était en route pour essayer de persuader les Elfes de Maison de lui donner du sucre pour faire des pastilles, après une nouvelle réunion de l'A.D.

"George!"

Il se tourna si rapidement qu'il se cogna le coude contre le mur. Sa baguette s'éteignit. Il avait été si sûr d'être seul.

À quelques pas de lui, à la lueur d'un _Lumos_, se tenait Harry.

"On peut parler maintenant," dit-il.

George se tordit le cou pour regarder à l'autre bout du passage. "Fred est juste là-" commença-t-il.

"Fred est dans le placard à équipement de Quidditch avec Angelina," le corrigea Harry.

George fit volte-face et remarqua ce qu'Harry tenait.

"On aurait jamais dû te donner cette satanée carte," marmonna-t-il.

Harry fit un pas en avant. George fit un pas en arrière.

"Il n'y a personne à cent mètres à la ronde," lui assura Harry, d'une voix calme.

George ralluma sa baguette. Les ténèbres se fendirent en deux autour d'eux. Il fit quelques pas de plus en arrière. Le problème c'était qu'il savait qu'il y avait une porte par là, une porte avec un mot de passe qu'il devrait murmurer dans la serrure. Ça prendrait trop de temps, Harry le rattraperait. Ça lui faisait peur.

Il y avait une pointe d'irritation dans la voix d'Harry lorsqu'il reprit la parole et George était bien conscient que cette irritation pouvait devenir une colère bruyante ces jours-ci. "Je veux juste te parler!" dit Harry.

"Parlons de Quidditch." Un bon sujet bien viril, le Quidditch.

"Non."

"L'A.D avance bien-"

"On peut parler de ça quand on veut. Je t'ai finalement surpris seul et on va parler de-"

"Ron!"

"Non!"

Harry jura dans un souffle et combla la maigre distance entre eux. Laissant tomber sa baguette et la carte au sol, il attrapa la main libre de George entre les siennes. George sentit à nouveau cet étrange picotement. Son cœur accéléra. Son cerveau se mit en veille. Sa vision se réduisit à ces yeux verts qui le regardaient intensément derrière des points de lumière magique se reflétant sur les lunettes d'Harry.

"Est-ce que c'est mon imagination ça?" demanda le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

George voulait demander 'quoi ça?'. Il voulait nier qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il voulait prétendre qu'il était seul dans un passage sombre avec le pote de son petit frère, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien, mais qui ne le perturbait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas parler; il secoua la tête.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" lui demanda Harry. "De la magie?"

George essaya de reculer sa main, mais Harry la tenait trop fort.

"Il se passe tellement de trucs bizarres en ce moment. Je n'ai pas grandi avec des sorciers, y'a plein de truc que je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant cependant. Ce n'est pas normal. Je ne comprends pas."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ressens?" réussit à demander George.

"C'est comme une excitation, une énergie, comme des petites étincelles d'électricité ou de pouvoir ou quelque chose. Ça n'a pas de sens. Ça n'arrive que quand je te touche." Il enleva une de ses mains de celle de George et la posa sur la joue du rouquin à la place. "Là! Tu vois! Maintenant j'ai la bouche sèche. Il y a comme un lancement derrière mes yeux. Mon ventre est bizarre."

George essaya de se reculer. Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Ses doigts agrippèrent sa mâchoire.

"Écoute, si tu te sens mal quand tu me touches, alors peut-être que tu devrais arrêter!" George semblait plus insulté qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

"Mais j'aime ça," protesta Harry. "Tu as dit que tu pouvais le ressentir aussi. Tu ne le ressens pas?"

"Si," admit George dans un soupir.

Il avait essayait d'ignorer ses sentiments, mais Harry était beaucoup plus innocent qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Ça rendait tout encore pire.

Très doucement, il dit, "C'est presque comme...ben, euh...je m'attendais à ressentir ça lorsque j'ai embrassé Cho. Mais c'est pas arrivé."

Alors Harry ne savait pas à quel genre de magie ils avaient affaire.

"Quand tu me regardes?" demanda George. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait quand il regardait Harry.

"Je veux passer tout mon temps à te regarder. J'aime ton apparence. Ça me distraie." Harry leva la tête vers George.

George détourna les yeux après une minute de silence.

"Écoute, t'es un gamin," dit-il. "Et nous sommes tous les deux clairement des garçons. C'est une sorte de phase adolescente ou quelque chose. Ou peut-être que c'est juste en réponse à la pression. Il se passe beaucoup de choses."

"Tu le ressens aussi, alors?" vérifia Harry.

George se dégagea de sa poigne et recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la petite porte en bois.

"Ça ne compte pas. Ça ne peut pas compter. Ça ne veut rien dire. T'as quoi, quinze ans, seize ans? Je ne suis pas un pervers. Il ne se passera rien. Tu devrais rester loin de moi cependant. Ça sera plus facile."

"Je n'aime pas rester loin de toi," grogna Harry. "Ça fait mal. C'est froid. Je sais pas, c'est pas agréable."

George fut submergé par de sensations qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Ça lui faisait peur. C'était mal. Harry était un garçon, un enfant, un innocent. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça. Ça finirait par passer.

"T'approche pas de moi, gamin," ordonna-t-il.

Il fit volte-face, s'agenouilla et murmura le mot de passe dans la serrure. Alors qu'il attendait d'entendre le loquet se dégager pour lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte, il sentit Harry se rapprocher. Une étrange radiation enflamma sa peau avant même que le jeune homme le touche. Puis une simple main sur son épaule devint le centre de l'univers.

La voix d'Harry était étranglée de larmes. "Je viens de penser. Euh, si je...si je t'embrassais, est-ce que ce serait-?"

George bondit sur ses pieds, poussa Harry hors de son chemin et s'élança dans le tunnel aussi rapidement que possible.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Bannissement à vie_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Bannissement à vie

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 4: Bannissement à vie -**

Harry n'approcha plus George. Chaque fois qu'il était seul, George s'attendait presque à ce qu'une petite silhouette aux cheveux noirs apparaissent derrière lui. Ce ne fut jamais le cas. George était soulagé et anéanti à parts égales. Il se jeta corps et âme dans le travail pour le magasin, se concentrant sur le développement de nouveaux produits et de nouveaux moyens de les tester sur les Premières Années.

Il n'y eut plus aucune conversation sur leurs sensations lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main. Il y eut des coups d'œil cependant, et des réactions; des rêves et des pensées; et surtout beaucoup d'efforts pour s'éviter. Il y eut des moments marquants aussi. Ils s'effleurèrent dans un couloir; George atterrit aux pieds d'Harry après un voyage en cheminette; Harry entra dans les toilettes de Pré-au-Lard alors que George y était.

George avait déprimé, et boudé et rêvassé. Éventuellement, Fred finit par le surprendre à regarder dans le vide une fois de trop.

"D'accord! J'en ai assez!" avait dit Fred. "Soit t'arrête ça, ou je vais commencer à te demander ce qui ne va pas et t'offrir de t'écouter pleurnicher. Maintenant, je sais que je ne suis pas une putain de fille, et je ne pensais pas que t'en étais une non plus, mais s'il faut se la jouer Disney et 'parler de nos émotions', alors je suis prêt à le supporter si c'est le seul moyen de faire disparaître ton humeur misérable."

George était horrifié. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ses émotions avec aucun de ses frères. Jamais. C'était exactement le coup de pied au cul dont il avait eu besoin. Avec une telle menace au dessus de sa tête, ça devint beaucoup plus facile de coller un sourire sur son visage et de se concentrer sur l'essentiel. Il découvrit que s'il ne pensait pas à toutes ces choses, alors elles le dérangeaient moins.

S'il arrêtait de questionner constamment sa sexualité, alors ça ne poserait pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas? S'il ne pensait ni aux filles ni aux garçons, alors il n'aurait pas à choisir qui il préférait. Il arrêta de se demander à partir de quel âge une différence de deux ans cesserait d'être importante. Rien n'était important après tout, sauf les bonbons et les crèmes aux ingrédients spéciaux.

Il sautait au bas du lit chaque matin et s'habillait et faisait les devoirs qu'il avait oublié de faire la veille. Les rêves disparaissaient comme ça. C'était particulièrement utile parce que son dernier rêve récurrent en date lui montrait un certain visage s'approchant du sien, ses yeux verts se fermant derrière ses lunettes, ses lèvres...

George n'allait pas penser à ça, cependant.

Puis il y eut la bagarre pendant le match contre Serpentard. Ce bâtard graisseux de Malfoy énerva tellement les jumeaux et Harry qu'ils ne purent plus penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que le frapper. De toutes leurs forces. Cette salope d'Ombrage les priva de Quidditch à vie.

C'est la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient maintenant assis dans les tribunes à regarder leurs coéquipiers s'entraîner. C'était une soirée sombre, humide et froide et rien sur le terrain n'arrivait à leur réchauffer le cœur.

"S'a-s'appelle des B-b-batteurs?" se plaignit Fred, en claquant des dents. Il n'eut pas le cœur de finir sa phrase.

"On est fichus!" pleura dramatiquement George.

Harry rigola. C'était la première qu'Harry riait à quelque chose que George avait dit depuis longtemps. Un vague de chaleur se répandit dans le torse de George et il commença à sourire. Avant de se retenir.

Fred sautillait sur place, ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

"D'accord! C'est bon!" annonça-t-il. "Je vais courir un peu autour du stade avant que mon sang ne se gèle dans mes veines!"

Il sauta au bas des gradins et bondit par-dessus la barrière pour atterrir dans l'herbe. Il y eut un instant, un bref instant, où George aurait raisonnablement pu le suivre. Après tout, tout le monde disait que les jumeaux faisaient toujours tout ensemble. Il n'en fit rien. Il s'assit. Harry le regarda. Il regarda Harry. Harry regarda le ciel. George regarda ses pieds. Il releva la tête. Harry le regardait à nouveau.

"Assieds-toi," offrit George.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils observèrent tous les deux le reste de l'équipe sans les voir. Les hanches de George semblèrent bouger d'elles-même. Il touchait presque Harry. Sa tête était comme dans du coton.

"Fai'froid," dit-il. Il ne savait pas si c'était une excuse, une invitation ou une simple observation.

Harry hocha la tête, et très lentement, très légèrement, graduellement, il se pencha. Le cœur de George battit plus vite et plus fort. L'épaule d'Harry était pressée contre le bras de George. Les nerfs de George réagirent avec une telle intensité qu'il faillit presque se reculer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il regarda Harry. Harry était en train de le regarder. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux brusquement vers le stade.

"Quel âge tu as maintenant?" demanda George.

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," répondit Harry.

Il regardait quelque chose à l'autre bout du terrain. Lorsque George suivit son regard, il vit que c'était Fred. Il était vraiment loin. Ginny virevoltait au-dessus d'eux, à la recherche du Vif d'or. Angelina était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Ron. Personne ne regardait les gradins où quelque chose flottait dans l'air, attendant d'être dit. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux.

Ils restèrent assis comme ça pendant une demi-heure. Ils bougeaient légèrement, gigotaient occasionnellement et finirent encore plus proches. Sans regarder l'autre jeune homme, George vit le rouge lui monter aux joues du coin de l'œil. Il pouvait sentir le sang réchauffer son propre visage. Bien que ses mains et ses pieds étaient toujours glacés, une vague de chaleur irradiait dans son bras et dans sa cuisse, là où ils se touchaient.

Son souffle était court et parfois irrégulier. Harry s'agrippait le genou, les cicatrices blanches nettes bien nettes sur sa peau rougie par le froid. George n'essaya pas de l'attraper. Il ne la prit pas dans sa propre main. Il n'y déposa pas un bisou magique. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

Puis l'entraînement toucha à sa fin. Fred revint vers eux en bondissant alors que l'équipe allait se changer. George sauta sur ses pieds et courut rejoindre son jumeau. Ils retournèrent au château ensemble en discutant de ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire pour Ron.

Sur tout le trajet du retour, George fut conscient d'une présence comme un bruit blanc, à quelque pas derrière lui, un chouïa sur la gauche.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Rideaux de lit_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Rideaux de lit

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **GingerRin... Merci Marine!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 5: Rideaux de lit -**

George n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pouvait entendre Lee tourner les pages de son livre et Fred péter dans son sommeil. Derrière les rideaux de son lit, il faisait nuit noire. Il était fatigué. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé sur le terrain de Quidditch plus tôt dans la soirée? Était-ce normal? Était-it normal? Et c'était quoi normal après tout?

Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, n'importe quoi. Les A.S.P.I.C.s. Le magasin. Voldemort. Les Bizzar' Sisters. Le marécage instantané. N'importe quoi d'autre que ce type. N'importe quoi pourrait le faire dormir s'il pouvait arrêter de penser à cet ébouriffé, sous-nourri, impétueux, ignorant, susceptible, balafré, magnifique garçon.

Il ne pouvait pas. Ses pensées glissaient du mur de chaque sujet qu'il leur donnait, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol Potter. Est-ce qu'Harry était son sol? Sa base? Sa fondation? Stupides métaphores nocturnes.

Alors George essaya de penser à Harry comme il avait pensé à lui autrefois, sans connotation sexuelle. Il se remémora une image du petit nabot confus qu'il avait rencontré à King's Cross, se rappela comme il était devenu le meilleur ami de son frère. Ils avaient causé pas mal de soucis en première année - seulement retenu par la brave fifille aux cheveux indomptables et aux dents longues qui avait commencé à traîner avec eux. À la fin de l'année, ils étaient devenus des héros.

Alors George tourna ses pensées vers la perception publique d'Harry: le héros tragique, le Survivant, l'Élu. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à se faire à cette idée. Il savait ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il le croyait. C'était juste qu'il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en train d'affronter le Sorcier le Plus Diabolique de Tous les Temps. George avait battu Harry aux Cartes Explosives après tout. Il avait regardé le type manger de la tarte à la mélasse.

Il y avait des aperçu de sa Grandeur, cependant. La plupart apparaissaient aux cours des réunions de l'A.D. Ils n'avaient jamais eu un enseignant de Défense qui maniait autant de Magie qu'Harry. Harry avait clairement modelé son style sur celui de Lupin, le meilleur professeur qu'ils avaient jamais eu. Son contrôle naturel de la magie, cependant, surpassait tout ce que Lupin aurait jamais pu faire. Le garçon n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point il était vraiment spécial.

Il essaya de se distraire en pensant à Lupin. C'était une tangente intéressante. Un Maraudeur, un membre de l'Ordre, l'homme était un loup-garou pour l'amour de Salazar!

Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au corps chaud et à la tête aux cheveux noirs qui s'étaient pressés contre lui pendant que leurs coéquipiers s'étaient entraînés. C'était ce qu'il ressentirait s'ils étaient allongés côte à côte. Le contact de leurs cuisses à travers le tissus avait envoyé une vague d'extase en lui, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. C'était un mélange de ce qu'il avait ressenti, enfant, lorsque sa mère le prenait dans ses bras; l'excitation silencieuse d'une nouvelle aventure ou d'une nouvelle blague; la détente complète de la présence de Fred à ses côtés, communiquant sans se parler; et l'excitation qu'il ressentait en regardant les magazine pour adultes de Lee.

Lee ronflait maintenant. George était le seul à être encore réveillé.

Il éprouvait un profond dégoût de lui-même pour ce qu'il ressentait. C'était mal. N'est-ce pas? N'est-ce pas? Comment réagirait-il si, disons, Lee fantasmait sur Ron? Il sentit la colère qui aurait explosé si ça avait été le cas. Mais c'était seulement parce que Ron était son petit frère, cependant. Ah, mais Harry n'avait personne pour le protéger. C'était pour ça que Fred et lui avaient essayé de s'occuper de lui. Ils avaient élargi leur définition de la famille parce que le meilleur ami de leur frère avait besoin de grands frères aussi.

Alors c'était comme s'il fantasmait sur Ron, donc. C'était encore pire. C'était malsain comme de fantasmer sur Ginny aurait été malsain. Elle avait encore des couettes et un doudou aux yeux de George. Elle ne serait jamais une adulte pour lui. Ron non plus en fait. Il pouvait imaginer boire une bière avec Ron d'ici quelques années, cependant. Mais pas avec Ginny. C'était déjà horrible qu'elle soit dans l'A.D.

Et Harry? Harry était un gamin aussi. Il n'avait même pas encore seize ans. Bientôt cependant. Est-ce que ça changeait les choses? Dans quelques mois, est-ce que cet anniversaire rendrait tout plus facile? Ou quand George aurait soixante-ans et Harry cinquante-sept, est-ce que ce serait toujours une perversion de vouloir Harry? Parce qu'il le connaissait depuis ses onzes ans, quand il avait été perdu et seul et effrayé?

Vouloir Harry? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Qu'est-ce que George voulait exactement de Harry? Harry avait suggéré un baiser. Est-ce que ce ne serait qu'un effleurement de lèvres? Ou est-ce qu'ils utiliseraient leurs langues? La langue d'Harry, celle avec laquelle il mangeait de la tarte à la mélasse, apparut dans l'esprit de George. Elle était en train de lécher l'intérieur du poignet de George. Elle remontait vers son pouce. La bouche d'Harry suça le doigt de George. Ce n'était plus son doigt. George regardait le sommet de la tête d'Harry. Ils étaient dans le stade de Quidditch mais le soleil brillait dans le ciel. La main de George glissa dans son pantalon de pyjama et agrippa son sexe à moitié dressé.

Non! Il n'allait pas se branler en pensant à un jeune garçon! Il n'était pas un pervers! Il devait sortir du cocon fétide que créaient ses rideaux de lit. Il arrêta sa main. Il devait se refroidir.

Silencieusement, il se glissa hors de son lit et sortit de la chambre. Les escaliers étaient plus éclairés. Il se pressa contre le mur, se calma et essaya de décider où il allait aller.

La cuisine était une option évidente. Il n'avait pas faim mais il y éprouvait toujours du plaisir à voler de la nourriture. Même les Elfes de Maison seraient endormis à cette heure-ci. Il pourrait vraiment voler de la nourriture au lieu de se faire servir.

Ou il pourrait juste se balader dans les couloirs et éviter Rusard. C'était un jeu en lui-même. Il avait besoin de se lancer un défi avant de commencer. Saccager quelque chose? Aller jusqu'au champ de citrouilles? Voler quelque chose dans le bureau de Rusard?

Ou dans celui d'Ombrage? Ah oui. La reine des salopes était le plus grand challenge, le plus grand risque. Il la haïssait pour de nombreuses raisons. Et pourtant, plus que tout le reste, il la haïssait parce qu'elle avait blessé son Harry.

Merde! Encore une fois Harry. Toutes ses pensées retournaient inévitablement vers lui.

Il soupira et commença à descendre les escaliers. Il avait des devoirs à faire. Ça lui occuperait peut-être le cerveau. N'était-il pas censé paniquer sur ses révisions maintenant? Il restait collé au mur, gardant la pierre froide sous ses pieds nus, le mur lui égratignant la cheville. C'était quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer.

Il passa devant la porte de la chambre des cinquièmes années en ne pensant que brièvement aux garçons endormis dans cette pièce. Il se moquait de leurs positions pour dormir, de savoir si leurs visages étaient enfoncés dans leurs oreillers ou pas ou jusqu'à quelle hauteur ils avaient tirés leurs couvertures.

Il était presque dans la salle commune. Il pourrait allumer la lumière, bannir ses pensées nocturnes.

Il y avait déjà de la lumière. Le feu brûlait dans la cheminée. Bizarrement, George savait déjà qui était là, qui d'autre ne pouvait pas dormir. Et effectivement, la tignasse noire bien connue dépassait d'un fauteuil.

Harry se tourna lorsque George entra dans la pièce. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Ils se figèrent. Ils furent tous les deux instantanément conscients qu'ils étaient seuls et que c'était le beau milieu de la nuit. Ils étaient même dans la même pièce où ils avaient été auparavant. Harry commença à se lever et le mouvement donna l'impulsion nécessaire à George pour agir. Il ne réalisa pas que ses pieds avaient bougés avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant le jeune homme.

Il y eut un moment de gêne entre eux. Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent. Aucun ne parla. Harry fronça les sourcils et ça créa deux petits creux dans son front, juste au-dessus de son nez. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le visage de George pour se poser sur ses lèvres.

'Ne m'embrasse pas,' pensa George. 'S'il te plaît, ne m'embrasse pas ou je craquerais. Je me perdrais si tu m'embrasses. Ça me détruirait.'

George se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: Une nuit dans la salle commune_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Une nuit dans la salle commune

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Anger-Lola... Merci Elodie!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 6: Une nuit dans la salle commune -**

Harry n'avait même pas été se coucher. La proximité de George dans les tribunes de Quidditch l'avait laissé si nerveux qu'il avait passé des heures les yeux dans le vague, à regarder le feu sans le voir. Il avait à peine remarqué que la salle commune s'était progressivement vidée. Lorsque Ron et Hermione étaient revenus de leur patrouille pour le trouver exactement au même endroit avec la même expression intense sur le visage que lorsqu'ils étaient partis, ça les avait inquiétés. Il avait été si préoccupé, cependant, qu'il avait à peine réagi à leurs tentatives de lui parler.

Il était assis près du feu parce qu'il voulait voir Sirius. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sirius était toujours la meilleure personne pour ça. Il avait passé toute la soirée à hésiter entre vouloir lui en parler et avoir peur de lui en parler. Était-ce quelque chose qu'il pouvait partager avec son parrain ? Pourrait-il même comprendre ? Il ne pensait pas que Sirius serait dégoûté ou qu'il le rejetterait, mais peut-être que Sirius préférerait ne pas savoir. Il voyait Harry comme la copie de James. Harry ne connaissait pas assez son père ni son parrain pour prédire leur réaction face à une telle confession.

Confession de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement ? Cette sensation ? Il pensait savoir, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr et il aurait aimé que George arrête de fuir pour qu'ils puissent considérer ça ensemble. Enfin, si George ressentait la même chose. Peut-être que c'était juste un coup de foudre à sens unique. Peut-être que ça finirait par lui passer.

Il en doutait.

Il avait commencé à somnoler lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il sut qui c'était. Il avait un mal de crâne semblable à celui qu'il avait toujours avant une tempête. Son cuir chevelu picotait.

George s'approcha de lui. Harry eut l'impression qu'il était parfaitement sûr de lui et son visage était figé en une expression angélique et déterminée. Puis il hésita. Harry ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Il était terrifié de faire à nouveau quelque chose de mal, de faire à nouveau peur à George. Il était aussi engourdi de désir sans même savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

George l'embrassa. Son corps fondit. Voilà, ça, c'était un baiser digne de ce nom ! Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vide que le baiser avec Cho avait laissé en lui. Il lui fallut un moment pour réagir convenablement et répondre au baiser. Les doigts de George agrippaient sa tête, pour le garder en place. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, cependant, Harry était pile là où il le voulait.

Ses mains se levèrent. Il toucha le haut de pyjama de George. Ses doigts le picotèrent et son torse fut oppressé. L'une de ses mains empoigna le tissu. L'autre se posa sur la taille dénudée de George. Puis, alors qu'Harry se disait qu'il était la personne la plus chanceuse au monde, George recula.

"Non !" haleta le rouquin, le visage rouge vif.

Il regarda derrière lui, vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons, puis rapidement par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry, vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le portrait.

Harry attrapa les mains qui s'éloignaient de lui. George avait juste peur de se faire attraper. Le rassurant dans un murmure, Harry l'entraîna dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce, sur l'infâme causeuse. Le dos de la causeuse était très haut et tourné face au mur, créant donc un coin sombre pour les étudiants, lorsque deux d'entre eux désiraient un peu d'intimité malgré la salle commune surpeuplée.

George avait déjà été là auparavant. Avec Katie. Fred et Lee les avaient sifflés et leur avaient jeté des araignées. George essaya de ne pas comparer Harry avec Katie. Même sans un public, il ne pensait pas que Katie n'ait jamais réussi à l'exciter autant.

Harry n'y avait jamais été auparavant. Il avait regardé des couples disparaître là-derrière. Rien que le mois dernier, Lavande avait traîné Dean là-bas et Harry s'était demandé ce qu'ils y avaient fait. Seul Seamus avait eu le courage d'aller les espionner. Il avait ensuite tourmenté Dean dans le dortoir en décrivant la positon dans laquelle ils avaient été, leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre.

Dean avait fait apparaître des oreilles de lapin sur la tête de Seamus en rétribution, mais il n'avait pas été capable de dissimuler son sourire fier.

Harry voulait s'enrouler autour de George, pour faire fondre leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Timidement, il relâcha une des mains de George et toucha son visage. Il fit courir son doigt sur un sourcil roux, sur une pommette couverte de taches de rousseur, dans le creux d'une joue, puis se sentant très courageux, il toucha la lèvre inférieure de George.

George ferma les yeux et gémit légèrement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? C'était sa dernière chance d'y mettre fin, d'empêcher quoi que ce soit d'arriver. Les picotements que provoquaient les caresses d'Harry étaient cependant irrésistibles.

Il se força à rouvrir les yeux. Harry l'observait intensément. C'était si familier. Ça ressemblait bien trop aux rêves qu'il avait faits. George enleva délicatement les lunettes d'Harry pour mieux voir ses yeux d'un vert intense. Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Ses yeux se plissèrent avant de se détendre lorsque George approcha son visage. Puis George ne parvint plus se concentrer. Il était trop près. Leurs bouches se touchèrent à nouveau.

Harry agrippa fermement la mâchoire de George. Il n'allait pas le laisser reculer à nouveau. C'était un baiser qui ne pouvait pas être défait. George poussa un petit geignement en se rapprochant de plus en plus. Harry se retrouva collé à la causeuse. Leurs torses étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

George commença à faire courir ses mains sur les bras d'Harry. Il sentit le tissu rêche de sa robe d'école. Il voulait la douceur de sa peau. Il voulait lui enlever sa robe. Pas tout nu, pas encore, juste un peu de contact.

Pas encore tout nu ? Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Avait-il abandonné toute vertu ?

Bon, quitte à aller en enfer...

Il entrouvrit très légèrement les lèvres. Les halètements d'Harry cessèrent un instant. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et sa bouche imita celle de George. Ce dernier avait eu l'intention d'aller lentement, afin de donner à son jeune partenaire le temps de s'habituer à chaque étape, ainsi qu'à l'opportunité de refuser. Son corps prit le contrôle cependant. Il avait attendu si longtemps et si patiemment, avec seulement des rêves pour le faire tenir. Maintenant, les choses se passaient comme son corps le voulait et il n'allait plus attendre.

Aveuglé par le désir, George réalisa que sa langue était dans la bouche d'Harry. Elle s'enfonçait et explorait le nouveau territoire. Et la langue d'Harry faisait la même chose. Leurs mains tiraient et agrippaient tout. Leurs souffles étaient courts, bruyants, humides. Il était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie et il était un peu inquiet de ce qu'il risquait de finir par faire pour remédier à ça.

Dans un effort surhumain, il sépara leurs bouches et éloigna son corps de celui d'Harry.

"Non !" haleta Harry.

George ne le relâcha pas cependant. Il ne s'enfuit pas. Il lui dit juste, "Laisse-moi une minute."

Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Harry se demandait s'ils devraient parler maintenant, se mettre d'accord pour le lendemain peut-être. George l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue avant de lui montrer la fenêtre du doigt. Il faisait un tout petit peu plus clair qu'avant.

"Au lit maintenant ?" La voix d'Harry était lourde de déception.

"Pas encore. Bientôt." Les yeux de George voyagèrent sur le visage d'Harry. "Demain soir. Ici ?"

Harry hocha la tête. George l'attira pour un long baiser passionné avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux se coucher.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: L'héritage de Percy_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. L'héritage de Percy

**Auteur : **WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** -

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Drama

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : **Anger-Lola... Merci Elodie !

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7: L'héritage de Percy -**

Harry était allongé dans le noir, à écouter et attendre. Neville ronflait. Ron était toujours réveillé, en train de marmonner les noms des constellations dans une vaine tentative de les mémoriser pour leur contrôle du lendemain. Dean n'était même pas encore monté.

La cape d'invisibilité était froissée entre ses doigts. Il jouait avec le tissu doux et fluide, incapable de rester immobile. Son estomac se contractait sous l'effet de la nervosité et de l'excitation. Ses orteils se serraient et se desserraient.

Il avait passé la journée à essayer de ravaler son sourire. En plus, il savait que George était dans le même état. Au beau milieu du déjeuner, ils avaient dû arrêter de se regarder, parce qu'à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient, leurs visages les trahissaient. Harry avait dû se concentrer de toutes ses forces sur sa salade de pommes de terre, à en sortir chaque morceau d'oignon qu'il laissait sur le bord son assiette. Il avait dû enfoncer une tomate entière dans sa bouche, cependant, pour se contrôler, lorsqu'il avait entendu Fred dire:

"Tu es de meilleure humeur, alors."

"Vraiment?" avait demandé George.

"Tu sais bien que oui. Tu as montré des signes de syndrome prémenstruel pendant des mois."

"J'suis pas comme ça. Je suis toujours un clown fou de joie."

Harry avait entendu Fred s'esclaffer et le rire grave de Lee s'était rapidement joint au sien.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ou quoi ?" demanda Lee.

La gorge d'Harry s'était légèrement serrée. Il s'était alors concentré sur sa tranche de jambon, la découpant en tout petits morceaux pour éviter de s'étouffer par inadvertance en le mangeant.

"Tu sais ce que c'est," avait répondu George. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il semblait si calme. "Ma main droite m'a enfin pardonné."

Un autre éclat de rire, puis Lee l'avait accusé, "Tu m'as encore une fois volé mes magazines?"

Harry n'avait pas entendu sa réponse parce qu'Hermione avait commencé à lui dire de ne pas jouer avec sa nourriture et, quand elle avait eu fini de parler, Ron lui avait demandé quand aurait lieu leur contrôle d'astronomie. Le temps que Ron cesse de paniquer et qu'Hermione arrête de les disputer d'avoir fait leurs devoirs à la dernière minute, les jumeaux avaient disparu.

Dean était dans la salle de bain maintenant. Les rideaux de Ron étaient fermés.

Au début de la réunion de l'AD, Harry avait eu du mal à se concentrer. Heureusement, George s'était glissé derrière un pilier durant la démonstration d'Harry. Il avait dû comprendre qu'il troublait la concentration d'Harry. Et pourtant, Harry était toujours bien conscient de sa présence, conscient comme on pouvait l'être de la chaleur ou de la lumière sans avoir besoin de la voir. Il avait eu un nouveau souvenir heureux à utiliser, cependant, quand il avait lancé son _Patronus_ et le cerf avait été plus vivant et puissant que jamais.

Les pieds mouillés de Dean parcoururent le sol de pierre. Il s'arrêta près du lit de Seamus et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter un livre. La voix de Seamus, lorsqu'il répondit, était rauque de sommeil et irritée. Bien. Il s'était endormi alors et il dormirait bientôt à nouveau.

Harry ferma les yeux et se toucha les lèvres, essayant de se rappeler de la texture des lèvres de George sur les siennes. Il avait passé des mois à s'imaginer en train d'embrasser George. Il avait passé tout autant de temps à essayer de s'empêcher d'y penser depuis que leurs mains s'étaient touchées au début de l'année quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls au beau milieu de la nuit. Et ce soir, ils seraient à nouveau seuls. Et ils se toucheraient à nouveau. Et ils s'embrasseraient à nouveau. Harry serra les dents pour retenir un cri de joie qui menaçait de s'arracher à sa gorge.

Les ronflements profonds de Ron se mêlèrent à ceux plus aigus de Neville.

Personne n'avait jamais parlé des 'choses de la vie' à Harry. C'était probablement quelque chose qu'un parent aurait fait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Vernon avoir cette conversation avec Dudley. Mais peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il avait contrôlé son embarras un soir et qu'il avait déboulé dans la chambre de Dudley, éteint sa GameCube et sa chaîne hi-fi pour lui parler de pollutions nocturnes, d'odeurs corporelles, d'acné et de rasage. Il lui avait peut-être donné un dépliant à ce sujet. Peut-être. Mais il n'avait certainement jamais rien fait de tel pour Harry.

Et qui d'autre y avait-il ? Quelqu'un comme Hermione avait dû tout trouver dans les livres, Ron avait tous ses frères à espionner et Dean parlait toujours de tout ce qu'il avait vu à la télé. Harry n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il ne savait pas. Il avait réussi à donner l'illusion suffisamment de fois au cours de 'conversations entre garçons' pour avoir une vague idée de ce qu'était le sexe. C'était tout.

Il aurait pu demander à quelqu'un. Probablement. Après tout, la famille de Ron l'avait absorbé. Il l'avait envisagé, il y a des années de ça, de dire à l'un des Weasley qu'il ne savait pas, que personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Mais qui? Arthur était le choix évident. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vraiment passé beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité d'être seul avec lui. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps à Poudlard qu'au Terrier.

Percy aurait adoré qu'il s'adresse à lui. Il aurait été si pompeux, mais aurait pris tout ça bien trop au sérieux. Fred n'aurait pas été sérieux au contraire. Il lui aurait probablement raconté des conneries juste pour rire. C'était étrange, mais, il y a bien des années de ça, Harry s'était dit que sa meilleure option serait George. Il n'avait juste jamais vraiment eu le courage de l'approche. Son esprit de Gryffondor l'avait laissé tomber pour une fois. Maintenant, ironiquement, espérait Harry, George lui en ferait une démonstration de première main. Son sexe pulsa à cette pensée et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse.

Maintenant, même Dean reniflait comme il le faisait toujours quand il dormait. Harry pensa qu'il était presque temps d'y aller.

Harry ne savait pas grand-chose, mais il savait que les garçons dansaient avec les filles et que les hommes se mariaient avec les femmes. Il connaissait l'opinion d'Oncle Vernon en ce qui concernait les 'tapettes' et les peurs de Pétunia face aux 'pervers'. Cependant, il savait aussi qu'il y avait des quartiers à Londres, où les couples homosexuels marchaient fièrement main dans la main, acceptés par les autres Londoniens. Il avait été là-bas et il les avait vus. Néanmoins, il ne connaissait pas le point de vue des sorciers. Il ne savait pas ce que les gens d'ici en penseraient.

L'hésitation de George le laissait suspecter que le Monde Sorcier était homophobe. Le fait qu'il ait été forcé à inviter une fille au Bal de Noël de l'année dernière, que les Sorciers étaient en général très traditionnels et qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré de couple de sorciers ouvertement gays lui suggérait la même chose.

Harry enfila la cape, certain d'être le seul Gryffondor de son année encore réveillé. George avait enfin changé d'avis; il l'avait enfin embrassé. Il était, avec un peu de chance, sur le point de l'embrasser à nouveau. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Et si George prenait peur une fois de plus? Et s'il ne l'attendait pas dans la salle commune? Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il rassembla tout son courage et sortit de son lit.

George ne l'attendait pas dans la salle commune. Il se tenait juste devant la porte du dortoir, adossé au mur. Il observa, confus, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Harry fit glisser la cape de son visage. Il sourit à George, appréciant l'expression de surprise et de plaisir mêlé qui s'était dessinée sur ses traits. Il traversa le couloir, ouvrit sa cape et les recouvrit tous les deux.

Les mains de George s'enroulèrent confortablement autour de sa taille. Leurs torses se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Les bras d'Harry entouraient les épaules larges de George, maintenant la cape fermée autour d'eux. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent naturellement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et haletant de George sur sa joue. Leurs bouches étaient chaudes et moites, et bientôt, ouvertes. Harry fit glisser sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre garçon. Au lieu de répondre, cependant, George poussa un grognement guttural et se recula.

Harry paniqua. Est-ce qu'il avait été trop vite ? Est-ce que George avait encore une fois changé d'avis ? Puis un souffle chaud murmura à son oreille.

"J'ai trouvé un meilleur endroit pour ça !"

Harry se détendit. George se tourna et commença à marcher, Harry maintenant la cape sur eux, le visage joyeusement pressé contre le dos de son aîné. Ils montèrent les escaliers, s'éloignant de la salle commune. Harry ne posa pas de question. Il lui faisait confiance.

Tout en haut des escaliers se trouvait une porte et George s'arrêta là. Harry se demanda si ça menait sous les toits. George sortit une épingle à cheveux moldue de sa poche et la glissa dans la serrure. Lorsqu'il vit sa propre main flotter dans le vide, il eut un petit rire enchanté qui résonna dans la mâchoire d'Harry.

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur l'épaule de George. George grogna.

"Arrête, je...c'est déjà assez dur de me concentrer quand t'es si près de moi," chuchota-t-il.

L'immobilité tendue sembla durer des heures. Harry resta immobile et silencieux alors que George tendait l'oreille et faisait de minuscules mouvements. Puis il se détendit, tapota la porte avec sa baguette et chuchota, 'Alohomora,' avant d'actionner la clenche.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, ils jetèrent la cape par terre et George plaqua Harry contre la porte. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et lentement, leurs corps se pressant l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains se caressant doucement. Quelque chose de dur se pressa contre le ventre d'Harry. Il croyait savoir ce que c'était. Il était complètement en érection lui aussi.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles, ils dirent tous les deux, "J'ai passé la journée à..." en même temps. Ils rigolèrent. Aucun d'eux n'eut besoin de finir sa phrase. Ils avaient tous les deux passé la journée à penser à la même chose.

Harry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de George. Ils étaient dans une chambre. Elle était spartiate et impersonnelle: un lit simple, un bureau et une chaise. La vue de la petite fenêtre donnait sur les tuiles.

"Où sommes-nous?" demanda Harry.

Il s'approcha du lit pour s'asseoir, dans l'espoir que George vienne le rejoindre. George sembla mal à l'aise.

Tout en répondant à sa question, George se dirigea vers la chaise. Sa voix était légère et heureuse, cependant : "Quand Percy (que tous ses ongles tombent) était Préfet en Chef, il avait cette chambre," commença-t-il. "Le Préfet en Chef est un Poufsouffle cette année, cependant." Tout le monde savait que cette position aurait dû revenir à Cedric. Ça avait un signe de sympathie de la donner à un autre Poufsouffle. "Je pensais que c'était peut-être une chambre magique qui change de location. Mais je suis venu voir. Il doit y avoir une chambre dans chaque Maison. Non, deux. Une pour les filles aussi."

Harry hocha la tête. Son Père avait été Préfet en Chef aussi. Cette chambre avait donc été un de ses privilèges. Une chambre pour lui tout seul. Il se sentit un peu bizarre, comme si son Père allait le voir embrasser un autre garçon. Il se demanda comment il aurait réagi. Puis Harry pensa à quelque chose d'encore pire. Une image dégoûtante de sa mère assise sur ce lit, en train de tapoter la place à côté d'elle pour inviter son Père à se lever de la même chaise où George était assis pour la rejoindre, l'embrasser et s'allonger à côté d'elle...

Il tapota la place à côté de lui. George sembla incertain. Le lit semblait lui faire peur. Alors Harry alla à lui. Il lui attrapa les épaules, sentit les muscles sous le tissu et s'assit sur les genoux de George. Pendant tout ce temps, il observa les réactions de George, essayant de deviner s'il faisait les bonnes choses.

Apparemment oui, parce que George l'agrippa et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Cette fois-ci, lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, ils prirent juste une rapide inspiration avant de recommencer.

* * *

_Prochain chapitre: À la Station King's Cross_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
